


I Wanted This, so I Wrote it Myself

by perach



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Coming Out, Oneshot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, do it yourself fic, if that makes sense, no beta we die like men, peter parker is tough but not enough to be bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perach/pseuds/perach
Summary: Peter Parker coming out, but it's different than the rest of the trope, because I wanted this so I made it myself.





	I Wanted This, so I Wrote it Myself

Tony fucking Stark was wiping his stupid web fluid off his hands, the solvent in Peter's shaky grip. Tony Stark was in his room. "Sorry, um, about that."

"It's strong. That's good, where do you make this stuff?" He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his hands off. _Handkerchief_ , you know, like a rich person.

"Um, here and there, mostly school." Peter shrunk against his desk, leaning against it and trying to take up as least amount of space as possible.

"At your  _school_?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are supplies there free? They just _let_  you use their lab?"

"Um..."

"I see. I'll go ask your aunt about Germany."

"Is it part of the, uh," He did finger-quotes. "'Internship'? Like, funds-wise? Does my aunt have to pay for any of-"

"Yes, Peter, it's in the internship. My company will be covering it." _Is he tired of me already? Stop asking about money._ Peter mentally kicked himself. "I'll have someone come pick you up and call you if your aunt says yes- and the Spiderling won't be involved. She thinks it's some smart kid thing. Don't you go to that science high school?"

"Y-Yes, sir. Midtown Tech." He pulled off his badge, holding it out _like an idiot._  Tony scanned it, letting go and it slapped back to his bag with the retractable chain they gave out. Peter set his bag where he usually put it.

"Alright. I'm gonna go ask your aunt about it. I'll see you, Parker. Spider." Tony quickly exited after that disaster of a goodbye.

Peter Parker was going to Germany to fight the Avengers.

Anyone else would never believe him. He wasn't anybody special. He was... Peter. Even May was a little confused about why he would be going. But it was whatever. Peter had an alibi- his grades. But she would never know about Spider-Man. Peter vowed to that. But there was a thing about Peter that May knew and Tony didn't.

Peter was transgender.

Peter was packing his suitcase and he picked up his black binder, crop top. He usually wore a colored or white one if it ever showed through his shirts neckholes and wore the black one under the suit. Running his fingers over the stiff material, he had no idea what he was gonna do about that. Yeah, he bound while patrol, but the worst he'd done was stopping a bus, health-wise. Iron Man could stop a bus with one hand for sure, even if Tony was compressing his lungs. But fighting the Avengers was a completely different feat.

There was a small knock at his door. May was beaming. "Oh, Peter, I'm so proud of you." She came over, wrapping her arms around him. "My nephew is going to intern for Tony Stark. I'm so proud of you. Ben and I always knew you'd grow up to be a genius just like him."

She looked so _happy_. Peter forced a smile. She could never know. Her heart would break and all the time her and Ben had been saving up for Peter's tuition to go to the school he was gifted to go to and she thought it was paying off. It was, Peter got good grades and could start thinking about college scholarships, but Peter wasn't sure what was going on with his future.

May lifted up a binder, snapping him out of his daze. "Are you going to be okay? Does he know?"

"No, May, he doesn't. That would be... wow." Peter imitated Tony. "'Hello young man, I want to hire you for an internship!'" He went back to his normal voice. "'I am a boy I promise'."

"Oh, stop that. But if you're going to work with him, he's your employer, he has to know."

"Yeah, I guess." Peter shrugged, putting his things inside.

"I'm being serious, young man." She frowned. "Okay? Not this trip if you don't want to, but soon. Better you saying it than him finding out."

"Ew."

"Not like that!" She hit his arm. She packed socks since Peter had a trend of forgetting those. She helped him pack toiletries. "I can't believe you're going to _Germany_!"

"Yeah, m-me neither. I'm gonna miss a little school, though."

"He can't reschedule?"

 _You can't reschedule a fight with Captain America._  "I can get all my work early and do it during when I have free time, I promise."

"As long as you're getting at least some of it done, I'm okay with it." She smiled at him, hands on his arms. "I'm so proud of you, Peter. You know that, right? You're growing up. Soon you'll be my little man." She wiped her fake tears.

"I love you too, May."

* * *

 

"Should it- should it be beeping like that?" He asked, panicking. Happy sighed heavily, sitting down. Peter sat across from him and earned a mean glare. Peter shut up, gripping his bag handle. Happy got up and moved, sitting farther away.

Peter kept glancing out the window. He was tense. Nobody had ever known about his Spider-Manning and he swore nobody ever would. But at minimum, two people knew now. And Peter was just thrown onto a plane. The plane kept beeping and he had no idea what it meant and he had to tell Tony-

"Why do you keep doing that?" Happy interrupted, gesturing to Peter's hand. Peter had started tapping the corners of his suitcase very quickly, which he usually did when he was anxious. Peter quickly stopped.

"Sorry." He murmured. He was going to fight Captain America and on the way back just mention

"Is it because it's your first time on a plane?"

"No, I'm not afraid of planes." Anymore. "Just... this all in general." He shrugged. Happy put on his sunglasses, reclining and closing his eyes. He seemed like he was going to go to sleep, but Peter blurted a question. "Will there be a chance that I can talk to Mr. Stark privately?"

"Why?" He lifted up the glasses to look at him, confused.

"I need to tell him something."

"Well, I'm his security, you need to tell me." Happy frowned. "Does it have to do with your safety?"

"No, sir-"

"Alright." Happy lied back down. Peter stayed on his phone, pulling out his notebook and working on science and doodling web formulas.

* * *

 

  
"That was awesome!" Peter gave Tony and his friend a thumbs-up, happy his plan worked. But the big giant dude had hit Peter square in his upper back, sending him flying. He landed in a pile of (thankfully empty) boxes, falling ragdoll onto the ground with a grunt. The ground shook when the giant fell. Peter lied there, holding his chest and trying to regain his breathing.  _Shit, that hurts._

"Kid, you alright?" Someone grabbed his arm and Peter flipped, trying to fight. _Shit, the mask!_

"Hey- wh- get off me, get off me-" Peter shouted, his wrists being grabbed in an iron clasp.

"Same side! Guess who?" Tony told him, not letting go of his arms. Peter studied his face in a panic. "It's me."

"Oh," Peter calmed down. "Hey man." He breathed out, a small wheeze coming out with each one.

"Yeah."

"That was scary-"

"Yeah, you're _done_. You did a good job-"

Peter's eyes widened. "What?"

"Stay down-"

"I'm good, I'm fine!"

"Stay down-"

"No, I'm fine, I gotta get him back-" Peter started to fight the superhero off.

"You're going home or I'll call Aunt May!" He snapped, making Peter shut up very fast. "You're _done_!" He barked like Ben used to do when he was mad.

"Wait- Mr. Stark, wait, I'm not done, I'm not done-" He pulled down his mask, trying to conceal his identity once more, but in the act of moving his arm like that he lost balance and fell back, his chest aching. He instinctively held his side, speaking mostly to himself. "Okay, I'm done."

Peter saw everyone fly towards someone, but Peter had nothing to latch towards, so Peter got to his feet and went back inside, grabbing his camera.

* * *

 

Peter was in the car from the airport back to queens with Tony Stark. The sun had set, just a bit over the horizon and Peter was nervous. He refused to go back inside empty-handed.

"Um, Mr. Stark, can I- um, I wanted to tell you something." Tony put down his phone and looked up at him. "I'm, um, I'm transgender." Peter held his breath a little. Tony's brow furrowed a bit in confusion, opening his mouth to speak. "It means I was born a female, but when I turned around twelve, I didn't like myself, which is called gender dysphoria, and I wanted to be a boy, and so I got a haircut and I'm going to start testosterone this summer. I'm just telling you so you know, like, in general, and for any employment reason and stuff. Not that I'm trying to force you to hire me. I, uh-"

"So you're still 'Peter', right? Like, you don't want to be a girl?"

"No, sir."

"Alright, well, I'm okay with that, and if you need any funds for surgery or testosterone or-"

"Mr. Stark, I'm just trying to let you know for my sake. My aunt advised I told you because she says its some employment requirement and she thinks it's you know, an internship-"

"-which it can be if you want it to-"

"-and said it'd be 'dishonest' not to tell you. So, there." He clasped his hands together tightly, anxious. Happy was also listening, which made Peter even more anxious.

He took off his sunglasses. "Alright, then." Peter nodded, triumphant. He picked up his phone and checked some of the footage from that morning. "What's that, some video diary?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can request things like this (although this wasn't a request) over on my tumblr! I post first chapters of all my stories there as well. 
> 
> tumblr: pearch-ao3


End file.
